Ticklish
by JanetL
Summary: Bella discovers something new and fun about Edward. Rated M for lemons. BH, EV. Set after their honeymoon-Nessie free


**I had not read anything properly discussing the possibility of vampires being ticklish. It got me thinking and many hours later…**

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
**

The snow was coming down heavy tonight. In spite of Alice's reassurances to the contrary, I worried our morning flight to Florida would be canceled. We were a almost week into the semester break and time to visit both my parents was growing short.

Stupid sun. Even in Forks it was sunny this past week.

Fortunately, my all knowing sister-in-law guaranteed the next week and a half would have three perfect vampire weather days for Rene, and four for Charlie, Carlisle and Esme before school picked up again. After leaving so abruptly last fall, the good doctor and his wife had decided to stay in Washington until next spring, planning to join us and the rest of the family after classes ended in May.

So, carrying the last load of laundry in a basket to put away or add to our bags before we took off tomorrow, I walked toward our bedroom exhausted, worn out from another busy day as the new human bride of a vampire, ready for a nice hot shower. I push myself hard to keep up the best I could with him and his entire family, knowing that it was impossible. It must be a pain I thought, having a wife that gets hungry and tired and trips every other step when you don't.

Edward was already undressed and in bed under the electric blanket. He was positively thrilled at this find when we passed a stack of them at Target while out one day shopping for new sheets. At the first sign of a yawn from me, to the bedroom he would go, cranking the thing up on high and tucking himself in.

Stopping at the doorway it was hard not to smile. It wasn't only because since we became married he didn't feel the need to wear nightclothes to bed, or underwear for that matter. I was fine with that. They probably wouldn't stay on long anyhow. No, mostly it was because he never stopped thinking of ways to make me happy. I wanted to tell him that this whole preheating thing was totally unnecessary. My husband made sure in other much more enjoyable ways that I did not get cold in bed. Nonetheless, I sighed knowing that he would never believe me.

He looked up from the book he was reading, his expression curious, most likely because my internal lament had become audible.

"I would have brought those in." he said commenting on the cleans clothes still in my arms.

I walked into our room and sat the basket on my side of the bed to begin to sort it out into little piles. My hands were busy, matching socks together and separating my panties from his boxers briefs.

"I'm not helpless, you know." I said, holding up two socks that I couldn't tell for sure if they belonged together.

He smiled apologetically. "I never said you were... but I still would have taken care of that for you."

What was I going to do with him? Yawning again, I tossed what we needed for our trip in the suitcase lying open on top the cedar chest and threw the rest back in the basket. I'd deal with them in the morning.

"Enjoying my new book?" I asked, moving my clean clothes to the floor so I could pull the blankets back to scoot in beside him.

"A bit more than you've been," he replied as I laid my head on his shoulder. "This thing has been in our bed for days now and you haven't gotten past page five."

"It's not my fault that ever time I start to read it you distract me."

He frowned and began to open his mouth with what was sure to be an apology. I cut him off before he had the chance.

"I guess I'm just going to have to find a new place to read. A small sacrifice I will just have to endure…" I paused for dramatic effect, putting the back of my hand to my forehead. "...for the replacement activity"

He chuckled, taking my hand from my face and kissing my wrist. Still fully clothed, the electric blanket had already got me sweating. I pulled the warm covers back considering it an added bonus to look at the hard muscles of his stomach and ran my nails across them. He flinched slightly, his abs tightening from the unexpected surprise.

A light bulb went on in my head.

How could I have possibly missed this? How many nights had he been in my bed, both here and at Charlie's and I'd never notice this? Quite interested in testing my hypothesis, I took my index finger and trailed it up his side. His eyes widened as he gaped at me, jumping yet again. A wicked grin broke over my face.

Edward was ticklish.

Ahhh… another weapon for my meager arsenal.

My exhaustion vanished.

Hmmm... Where else now? I wiggled one finger along the inside of his forearm. He physically jerked away from me with a gasp, but I could see it, in his eyes. He was trying not to laugh. I, on the other hand, giggled with delight, pouncing on top of him and seeking as many new spots I could find. His chin fell to his chest as I struck there. It seemed that Edward was ticklish just about everywhere. Lips firmly pressed together, he twisted and turned underneath me, but couldn't seem to get away as I went for his collarbones, and his ribs. The electric blanket and the sheets wrinkled up at the bottom of the bed as I attacked.

He couldn't keep it in any longer as I wormed my way into his armpit. It started as a snort, then a snicker and soon we were both laughing like lunatics.

"Stop… please…. Stop…" he begged, barely audible as he gasped for air.

Finally, my new weapon well tested, I took pity on him and let up. I rolled off him and both of us lay on the bed, desperate for air, my heart thumping furiously in my chest.

"Didn't you know?" I asked him when we could both speak.

Edward turned toward me, propping himself up on one elbow, running a finger lightly back and forth down the center of my chest. "No one had ever tried before." As he spoke the words, I could hear the contemplation in his voice. He was sifting through what was left of his childhood memories, trying to remember if his statement was true.

"Then I am more than happy to make up for lost time." I sat up on my knees, snickering fiendishly and wiggling my fingers in front of his delectable unclothed body.

He looked defenseless, half-afraid and half-defiant, confirming my suspicions. "It was like I lost my strength. I could move, but I couldn't get you off me. You …of all people."

By the inflection in his voice I could tell that he viewed being ticklish not as something necessarily bad, but certainly as a vulnerability. It was extremely rare for Edward to discover any weakness about himself. I could tell he was having a hard time with it.

"Oh come on," I teased. "I don't ever get to win."

I took one finger and caught his unsuspecting stomach again. He jumped, snatching up my hand and held it close to his face.

"But I like to win." He said, kissing my finger and looking a bit smug.

"I'm quite aware of that fact." I mocked giving in... for the moment. "Now, I need a moment or two to be human, then I'm getting in the shower. We have an early start tomorrow."

He dropped my hand and I hopped off the bed, closing up the suitcase before before heading off to the bathroom. I sighed again. In many ways, Edward was far more mature than even his hundred odd years, but that seventeen-year-old boy was still there. The combination was delicious.

I stopped to pee, pulling off my shirt and aimed it for the open hamper... and of course missing it. I had darn near had an accident I was laughing so hard myself. I stepped out of my jeans and panties, kicking them over toward the shirt, flushed and went to the sink to brush my teeth already planning my next battle. I shouldn't be hard, Edward liked to touch me... a lot, and that required being in striking range. But there was one little problem. Though not to the same extent, Edward didn't seem to realize that I too was ticklish. It was a fact that I did not plan to share with him anytime soon.

I turned the shower on, waiting a couple of seconds for it to get warm. I expected to hear a knock on the open door as soon as the water started to run. I only shut it when I was doing less pleasant smelling things, but Edward still tapped, still asked permission to come in. He was such a gentleman. As the seconds dragged on to minutes with no sign of him, I started to worry. My last words to him in the bedroom were of a slightly patronizing tone, maybe even had a little bit of a sharp edge.

Had I hurt his feelings?

I walked back undressed into the bedroom. Our suitcase was now by the bedroom door and he was back in the remade bed, my book in his hands once more.

"Aren't you joining me?"

He looked up from under his eyelashes guiltily. "I didn't know if you wanted me too."

My mouth dropped open in realization. Edward thought _I_ was mad at _him_. I walked over to our bed and threw the blankets off him, taking the book from his hands and tossing it on the floor.

"There is not one thing about you I would want different." I said bending over the bed and brushing his lips with mine.

"But…"

"But nothing. It's sweet and endearing and sometimes… very enjoyable." My voice shook slightly on the last word.

I pulled myself together, climbing on top of him and took his face in my hands, putting on as stern an expression as I could muster. "I need you out of this bed Mr. Cullen, right now and in the bathroom."

The one side of his face curved upward. "Your every wish is my command Mrs. Cullen."

With one fluid move, he swung his legs off the bed and stood up, taking me along for the ride. My legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed my throat carrying me off to the tub.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I sat her back down on her feet in the middle of the bathtub. I had not chilled down from my _bake_ in the bed and the water registered cooler than it would have normally. I knew she thought my new practice of preheating was unnecessary. Maybe it was, but I liked to touch her and not feel the difference in our skin temperatures. It made me feel more human.

The tub in our New Hampshire home was extra wide, built for two people. It was heated, but we didn't get jets in it. Neither of us liked the intrusive sound they made. Instead water sprayed from a long oval shaped head directly above us in a patter that felt like a soaking rain.

I was relieved that she was not angry with me. This new discovery was deliciously fun, but it frightened me as well. It wasn't safe. My brain was having a hard time dealing with the sensory overload and the involuntary actions that resulted in something as simple as her nails scraping across my ribs. With a little time, I was arrogantly confident that I could overcome this feeling of vulnerability, but my first foray into something that was so foreign to me had been unnerving. Beyond my concerns for her welfare, my nature as a predator did not like the idea of being disarmed so easily. I hated the idea of anyone, even her, having control over me.

As the ridiculous thoughts sprang into my head, I laughed to myself. She already had total control over me, she just didn't know it. I was putty in her all too capable hands.

Still smiling from my absurdity, I popped the cap off the shampoo and proceeded with one of my favorite tasks. Admittedly, any job that required me touching her naked body was on the favorite's list. She stepped out of the direct stream and I began where her scalp framed her heart shaped face. She also had shampoo in her hands, reaching up high to get to the top of my head, and I ducked down happy to oblige her. It was a dual pleasure. Her fingers ran through my wet hair, the pulses on their tips beating throughout me, compounding the current that throbbed up my arms from my own hands touching her. She kept her eyes closed and a content smile adorned her lips filling me with the joy of knowing she was as pleased as I was to be here.

I pulled us both back into the water and she lifted her face to it. A frothy white river flowed down her dark tresses, the foam sliding down between her legs and pooling at our feet. She must have still been amused from our earlier play, giggling lightly as we both reached for the liquid soap at the same time. I squirted a mound into her waiting palm, helping myself to some as well.

It was like a dance, our fingers on the same places, just on each other. We caressed the others neck, slid down to our shoulders. As I rubbed my palms over her breasts, she was at my chest, her fingers playing with the nipples. Her nails grazed across my ribs again, just below my armpits and I jumped from the sensation.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into my shoulder. Her nose traced patterns on my arm and the hair on the back of my neck stood up, just as it did in the bedroom, minutes before. I shuddered and she took a step back from me.

"I don't know what it is." I replied to her questioning face. "You seem to have awakened something in me that does not want to got back to sleep."

Her face lit up like she was six years old and it was Christmas Day. I apparently was playing the part of the tree with presents at the bottom.

"Be nice." I instructed.

Her lip went out, but she dropped her hands to her sides. I too felt deprived as I squirted more soap into my hands and continued down her wet body. I almost asked her to resume… almost. I had to maintain control. I could hurt her so easily.

Damn it, this was frustrating! I needed to make it up to her. My hands descended lower, to her stomach, her hips, then turned her around to washed her back. Curving myself to her slight frame, I caressed her wet shoulder with my lips, wrapping my left arm around her waist. Her body trembled as I ran the fingers of my free hand down her spine, reaching her round backside and cupping it in my hand. She let out a soft moan and reached out to the wall for support. I slid my right hand further down, past her soft thigh, behind her knee and lifted her foot up and onto the rim of the tub.

"I want to make sure this gets good and clean." I whispered.

"Yes..." she half moaned "good hygiene is important."

I smiled at her joke as I watch the red blush spread across the side of her cheek, felt her heart skip in the fingers that had retreated back up her leg and were making their way to the opening in the center of her body.

"Edward..." she whispered

There is was, the sound of my name through her lips... it did things to me. My fingers caressed and played, thrilled for the honor, registering that as warm as we both were standing under the hot shower, the throbbing point between her legs was still hotter.

My own needs began to grow stronger as she responded to my touch and I sought to taste her again. The warm water ran across my face as I kissed her neck, my nose inhaling a mouthwatering scent, different but quite familiar now coming off her skin. My free hand was at her breast working in unison with the hand below, both pulsing with the electricity from our vibrant heart. My fingers moved in time with the beat. As it accelerated, so did I, her moans of pleasure enticing me on. Need for release made her squirm in my arms, rubbing herself against my hand. It was time to up my pace. Fingers now vibrating against her clit, her legs began to tremble, finally giving way and I held her up with one arm as she came, crying out in pleasure. The satisfaction and pride settled into every pore of my body as the shower flooded with the aroma of her orgasm. I inhaled deeply, doing my best to take it all in, holding her up at her waist as she had not yet found her footing.

"Spaghetti legs." I chuckled teasing, still high from getting her off.

"It's not funny," She groaned. I only snickered louder.

Eventually she calmed down to the point I could let go of her. As she turned around to face me, she knocked the soap off the bathtub shelf. It bounced to the floor behind her. I went to reach for it, but she cut me off.

"I'll get it, it's closer to me."

I assumed she had crouched down to retrieve the plastic bottle, but her hand didn't reach back to grab it. Instead, her finger nails clawed up the backs of my knees. I buckled like I had been tackled by Emmett. I would have fell right on top of her if I hadn't caught myself, putting my hand through the tile wall… well, it wasn't the first time our showering together resulted in a trip to the home improvement store. She howled and howled at the sight, falling over and landing on her backside. I snarled in disapproval.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

"You don't sound very sorry."

"Really," she snickered, "I am."

I began to straighten myself up, shaking off the dark thought of how easily I could have hurt her. I wasn't paying attention, not thinking she would strike again. Her hands went right back to my knees. I began to fall backwards this time and she leapt on top of me, knocking us both into the empty tub. My arms were around her and not in the best of places to save me from her assault on my ribs. Then it started and I couldn't make myself stop. As the water spayed down on us, we both laughed and I wondered why she was cackling so much when I was the one being tickled. This heady feeling made my head spin as I tried to get what should have been unneeded air back into my lungs. My hand flung out in desperation to the shower curtain. The rod that held it crashed to the ground and water began to rain out onto the floor.

"We are flooding the bathroom."

She paused in her battery to absorb that information just long enough. I sprung to my feet, throwing her wet body over my shoulder.

"You are in such trouble."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He hopped lightly out of the tub with me hanging over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, reaching with his free hand to shut off the faucet. I was upside down, my hair draining itself of water as Edward carried me out to the bedroom. He was oblivious to my protests, throwing the sheet and blankets onto the floor and tossing me onto the now bare bed. Before I could move an inch, he was on top of me, pinning down.

"Big trouble." He growled in my ear.

My heart, already hammering from all the fun I was having stuttered to a stop before kicking back into overdrive. He pulled both my hands over my head, holding them together in one of his as he looked around briefly then reached over the side of the bed, retrieving the sheet. My eyes grew wide from the sound of the fabric ripping as he took the corner in his mouth and tore two long strips off it. Before I could blink, both my hands were securely tied to each of the bedposts.

"Edward!" I gasped

"Now that I am safe from your talons, I'll be right back." And with those words he literally vanished from the room.

I knew it was of no use, but I pulled against restraints anyhow, trying to break free. What the hell was he doing? When I looked back toward the doorway, he was there, his long wet naked body leaning lazily against the frame holding my… feather duster.

It was a cheap white plastic thing with pink florescent feathers. He rotated it in his hand, studying it as he approached the bed.

"You wouldn't!" I cried.

Edward looked up at me and smiled. He didn't need to answer.

He pulled just one feather out and tossed the rest aside. I snapped at the lurid pink plume with my teeth as he brushed it across my face, pulling at my restraints with all my might. Wordlessly he knelt over me, grinning ear to ear and running the feather down the inside of my defenseless arm. I squealed, bucking and writhing on the bed. As I thrashed around, I could feel my wet hair knotting into a blob on the back of my head.

"Hmmm...Interesting."

He walked to the bottom of the bed, lazily trailing the feather down my body on his way.

"You know what they say about paybacks Edward." I hissed.

"Indeed I do." He replied shrugging, not the least bit bothered by my threats, catching one of my flailing feet easily. He took the pointed end of the plume and dragged it across the sole of my foot. My toes curled and I tried to kick at him with my other. He clamped on to that ankle too, using his tongue now to abuse me.

"You don't want me to have to tie these down too, do you?" he whispered into my heel.

I snarled at him. There was a part of me that wanted to kick the living shit out of him, not caring in the least that all it would do would break my toes. However, the rest of me was beginning to show signs of coercion. My legs began to tremble in Edward's stone hands as he crawled up on the bed from the bottom, wiggling his way between them. He pinned half my body with his own, leaning on one elbow and blew his cool breath across my nipple as the implement of his torture made its way down the center of my heaving chest before circling my breast. In full mutiny, the nipple pulled right up to attention. Edward looked up grinning smugly as he placed the end of the feather in between his lips and inched back down to the bottom of the bed. He grabbed again my still protesting legs, wrapping his arms around and wedged his head between them. The pink feather brushed my thighs, drawing closer and closer to the damp hair at the top. I groaned as the mound pulsed and swelled, but he appeared to be avoiding it, dancing around it. He snaked the feather across my thigh joint, lifting his chin so he could reach my belly button. The pounding in my loins was reaching the point of pain. On the verge of hyperventilating, I was no longer fighting, I was begging.

"Please Edward…"

His bright eager eyes look up at me.

"Please what?" he said through his smiling teeth still holding the feather.

"Now… please…" I nearly screamed the words. "I can't take it any longer."

"Truce?"

"Truce! Truce!"

He spit the feather out and plunged his tongue inside me. A high-pitched wail erupted from my mouth as I came almost instantly. My legs shook in his arms as he greedily lapped my second orgasm of the night.

Finished, he crawled up me, leaving a trail of kisses on my quivering body in his wake.

"Let me go, you got what you wanted." I muttered in defeat.

Maybe that was not entirely accurate. I could feel his rock hard erection against my thigh.

He agree with my second assessment "No I haven't yet, but I will untie you."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

I reached up and tore the makeshift ropes from the bedposts. She made no attempt to remove them from her wrists. She grabbed me by the hair and crushed my face down into hers. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I automatically thrust myself into her pulsating core, still tight and wet, having just came.

About to begin to make love, it took me by surprise as she froze on my mouth, pushing me back from her face with her hands.

"Roll us over." She ordered.

A shiver swept though me. Keeping myself inside her, I rolled on to my back. Her mouth returned to mine as her body began to rock up and down over me. Her hands sought out mine and she entwined our fingers together, pressing them to the mattress as she continued to move. The tails of her bonds trailed over my wrists and the sensation caused me to shudder again.

Our lips broke apart as she began to pull away from my chest. I could not bear to have that much of her away from me. I matched her moves sitting up as she pushed back onto her knees. Her already wet body was now drenched in sweat from exertion, the heat coming off it blasting against my chest. My lips were at her carotid as she lifted herself with her thighs again and again, at first bouncing high on the head with just a couple inches of me inside her, then dropping back down forcefully, fully taking in my hard shaft. Once upon a time, I would not have been able to have my face so close to the rhythmic pulsing as we made love. But my mouth welded itself to it now as she rode me, the beat of our heart pounding off my tongue. Every time we made love, I rediscovered that I was alive.

She became untamed as she tightened around me, impaling herself over and over. She released one hand, grabbing the back of my head and pushing me onto her breast. She took my other hand and brought it to her face, moving from finger to finger sucking on them two at a time in the same rhythm as her legs.

Christ, she made me nuts The building intensity was maddening, making it near impossible to think straight. She let go of my hands and I allowed her to shoved me back down on the bed. The grunting intensified as she leaned back, her hands now braced against my knees. On the verge of hyperventilating, her body exploded on top of me. She screamed my name as I too erupted, hands clenched in fists shaking at my sides, my orgasm so strong it blinded me.

She collapsed on top of my chest, her body twitching and quivering and gasping for air. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to catch my own breath, running my fingers though her knotted hair.

"It's never going to straighten out," she moaned.

I kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward spread the electric blanket on top of me, untied the sheets from around my wrists and slipped out of the bed. I was so exhausted I was surprised I hadn't passed out. Every muscle in me ached, but I considered it fair trade for the mind-blowing sex I just had with my husband. I heard him turn the water back on in the tub. I was curious as to what he was doing, but not enough to lift my body off the wet mattress to find out. The water shut off and he returned a few minutes later, lifting me gently up off the bed and carried me back into the bathroom.

Still in his arms, my eyes scanned the room, surveying the damage. The bent shower curtain rod was in the corner of the room. My husband had mopped up most of the water with a couple of towels, even picked up my clothes and put them in the hamper. The wall surrounding the tub had two tiles smashed.

"We've done worse to it." I said as I reached up and kissed his jaw.

"True." He sighed.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked, "I don't think I'm up for round two."

"Dealing with your hair."

He stepped back into the tub and carefully sat us both down in the warm water. I wanted to lie back against his chest, but I knew what we were there for. I sat up and he reached along side the tub, picking up a large cup, a wide toothed comb and my conditioner from the floor and placing them on the edge.

Edward started with the plastic cup, dipping it into the water, and pouring it on top of my head, re-saturating my hair. Goose bumps rose as it ran down my back, sending a tingle up my spine. Behind me he kissed my shoulder as he sat the cup down and reached for the conditioner, wisely choosing to go heavy on the application. He hummed softly as he pulled his fingers through my wet hair, gently detangling the clumps. The motion of his hands in my hair and the sound of his voice were so relaxing that I started to sway back and forth, caught up once again in the thought that this wonderful man was all mine. He picked up the comb next, pulling it through, making certain he didn't miss any knots before lastly returning to the cup, rinsing all the conditioner out.

"Are you ready to get out?" he breathed into the back of my hair.

I debated it for a moment. This was rather pleasant, but what would he do if I fell asleep here?

"I'm ready."

With that, he took his big toe and pushed on the button that released the water. I lifted myself out of the tub, but before I could step on to the floor, he was at my side, large fluffy white towel in hand. I wrapped myself up in it and headed off to my blow dryer.

He looked as if he kinda wanted to do that too. I wouldn't have argued. I was enjoying this pampering thing. But he kissed me again quickly on the lips, told me he would be right back and darted from the room.

My hair was almost dry by the time he returned. Edward had thrown a pair of khakis on, carrying scrambled eggs in one hand, and juice in the other. I hadn't thought about food, but once I saw some, it looked pretty good. He sat the juice on the bathroom sink, took the fork and scooped up a bite for me to taste. Of course, they were wonderful. He continued to feed me as I finished my hair.

Clean, dry and fed, I headed out of the bathroom and to the bed.

"I don't think we can use that tonight." He snickered. "It is still rather wet. I got the guest room set up for us."

He lifted off my feet again and carried me to the other room. Logs crackled in the fireplace. My book was on the nightstand, along with a couple burning candles. As he put me back on my feet, my towel slipped to the floor. He reached down and tossed it on a nearby chair as I climbed in.

Ahh… the electric blanket had been moved. I scooted over to make room for him as he took off his pants, throwing them on top of the towel. I started to lick my lips. Maybe I wasn't as tired as I had thought. Edward laid down beside me and I nuzzled myself up close to his chest.

"I lied." I whispered.

"About what?"

"I think I am up for round two."

Both of his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Are you sure?"

I pulled myself back from him just enough to run my hand down his stomach. He flinched again. I resisted the urge to try to tickle him, instead reaching lower and wrapping my fingers around something else that seemed to be rapidly agreeing with me on round two.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

She gently brushed her lips against mine as she continued to touch me. How did I exist in the world before her? Rationally I knew that I had, yet I no longer had any memory of feeling anyway other than how I felt right now, at her side. I removed her hand from between us and pressed her back into the mattress, sandwiching myself between her legs.

The heat from the blanket on top of me… the heat from her body underneath me… her beating heart drumming against my chest… I wanted more… I needed more…

I thrust myself into her for the second time that night. This was as different as night and day from our earlier foray. I could see it in her eyes as well. They were already brimming with the tears that would soon flow over her cheeks as she rode the waves of pleasure we were about to engage in. Her back arched and I took the opportunity to taste the nectar that was beading on her throat. I moved, slowly, deliberately. She was still fragile and I had to mind not to hurt her. But as usual, she didn't help me much.

"Harder… harder…" she pleaded.

I pushed deeper, harder and faster. My elbows were on the bed, my hands underneath her shoulders. I felt her muscles clamp down around me as the first one hit. I kept moving. I knew this one was going to last a while. I continued to thrust and she began to sob as wave after wave washed over her. Each one of her orgasms felt like bolt of lightning and I focused on her tear stained face and her pleasure, wanting only to make it last as long as I could. Her chest and cheeks were beet red as she moaned, calling my name.

"I love you."

Those three words chanted by her lips unhinged me every time. It was all I could do to take my hands from her as my control started to wane.

"God, I love you too." I cried in response as my orgasm took me, shook me and rattled me to my bones.

My head was still spinning and I was disoriented as I pulled out of her and dropped over beside her. It was her soft kiss on my shoulder that brought me back to earth. She yawned, and curling up into her spot against my chest was soon off to sleep.

**Hope you liked it. feel free to let me know your thoughts. I love to open my mail and find a review.**


End file.
